Lyrical
by Zion the Fox
Summary: Two mythical Pokémon, a Victini and a Mew, Vin and Makoto, bond over a song, then, when Makoto get's kicked out of his friend's apartment, Vin invites Makoto to his apartment.


I was playing the piano and singing a song when I heard a small voice singing with me, I stopped singing and let it go on. For a full five seconds, it kept singing, but then stopped. I heard it apologise, then come out of hiding, a small, light blue Mew was singing along with me, I decided to say to him, "You have a beautiful singing voice, I'm Vin, you?"

"I... I'm Makoto, thank you. I'm a Mew, what exactly are you?" He tilted his head a little and stared at me.

"Oh, I'm a Victini." I smiled at him. I couldn't deny it, he was absolutely adorable. He asked for permission to sit on the seat with me, and then sat down.

"Can I play?"

"Sure." I smiled and looked at him, standing up and walking back to watch him play, he ran his paws along the keys of the piano, then started playing the song that I was playing before I met him. He started singing with a beautifully sweet voice.

He smiled and looked back at me at a spot that had no lyrics, I sat down beside him and started playing the bassline, replacing his other paw, Makoto continued singing, Then I joined in with him. Makoto held the last note and let it fade out until he was out of breath.

I heard clapping from the corner of the room, it was our music teacher, she was a Meloetta, "You two make a great duet."

"Thank you, Miss Morrison." I looked at her and smiled, I hadn't noticed that she had walked in. Makoto had a blank, I tilted my head, "What's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing, I... I need to get home, my roommate always expects me to be home by six." He got up and walked over to the door. I quickly got up and followed, him. He was shorter than me by a few inches. I walked beside him and had a random conversation, and when we couldn't find his roommates car, I asked him if I could drive him home. We got into my car, I put the address into my GPS and started driving. At one point, I accidentally set my hand on Makoto's paw, I quickly took my hand away and set it on the steering wheel. My cheeks became warm. The little Mew looked at me with his blue eyes. I smiled and looked at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He looked extremely embarrassed. It was honestly cute when he was embarrassed, but I wasn't going to say that for obvious reasons. When I glanced at Makoto, he was staring out the window.

He looked at me with bright blue eyes and a toothy smile, "Did you see that Pikipek?"

"No, I didn't, I've never seen one before, what do they look like?" I looked at him, smiling.

"Well, they have brown feathers with a red stripe along their head." He explained to me and smiled. I ruffled the fur on his head and smiled back at him. We drove for thirty minutes, then I pulled up to his apartment. I walked him to his door and said goodbye before I walked back to my car. I saw the door open and then saw a Celebi standing there. I heard her ask how he got home, so he pointed at me. I waved and got in the car, then drove off. As I was driving home, I heard something on the radio about a concert and remembered that Makoto had never been to one. Once I got home, I took a shower and ate dinner by myself. I sighed and thought, _Maybe I should get a roommate_ , I thought what it would be like to live with Makoto, he was a clean person that was constantly organising and cleaning up, the only time he makes a mess is when he cooks, and when he did, he always made the kitchen spotless. I climbed into bed. I had an odd dream that I honestly don't want to waste my time attempting to explain.

When I awoke I had a missed call from my friend Maya, she was a Manaphy. I wanted to call her back but then looked at the time, I gasped and quickly got out of bed. I had to get to school. I grabbed my satchel and ran out the door, I would get breakfast on the way to school.

After school, I walked into the music classroom and sat down at the piano, I promised myself that I would practice every day. I started playing a different song than yesterday, this time I pressed down the sustain pedal. This song was an instrumental but I hummed along to it. I felt someone's little paws on my shoulder and looked to see who it was, and sure enough, it was Makoto. I smiled at him. He sat beside me and sighed. I stopped playing and looked at him. His fur was damp with salty tears. I asked, "Hey, Makoto, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, my anxiety is just getting to me, I don't know why?" He laid his head on my shoulder and hugged my arm. My cheeks grew warm. I hugged him and sighed.

"It's okay, are you sure that's why you're upset?"

"Yeah." He nuzzled my arm and sighed, no longer crying.

"Do you wanna play with me?" I started playing the bassline. "We can sing the rest of the song."

"Sure," He sniffled and let go of my arm, I smiled at him and ruffled the fur on his head. I started singing, and a just as I did so, Makoto started playing the melody. Once we got to the right part, he joined in. Once we were done with the song, Makoto looked at the time. He gasped and ran out of the room, leaving me alone, I tried to chase after him, but he was long gone.

We repeated this over and over again with different songs. On Fridays, Makoto would come over to my house, bringing his guitar with him. I would play my bass and he would play his guitar. After about a month, we started making video's together of acoustic covers of songs. A close bond started to form between us. He was more comfortable around me. I was his support when he was upset or stressed, I was the fortress around his fragile core. One day, I heard something slam against a locker. When I walked out of the music room to see what it was. I saw Makoto pushed up against the wall by a Lucario. I heard the Lucario say, "Oh, you think you're so special just because you're a Mew!? Well, you aren't! You're just a worthless piece of shit!" I growled and ran up to the Lucario and yelled, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

I tried to push the Lucario, but I failed, he was too strong, he dropped Makoto, and kicked me, I was kicked a couple meters back. I looked at the little blue Mew. I then passed out. I awoke in the nurse's office, laying on a bed. The nurse checked my temperature. I grunted when I tried to move, I couldn't, I felt like I had broken every bone in my body. I looked over at Makoto, who was still unconscious, I guessed that he passed out from lack of oxygen. Once I was awake enough to talk I told the nurse what happened. Once Makoto was awake, we walked out of the building, after grabbing our bags, and got in my car.

"I'm sorry..." Makoto looked at me and whimpered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For causing you to get hurt."

"I'm just glad you're safe." I smiled at him and ruffled the fur on his head. He smiled and pushed my hand away.

I noticed that he had started crying, sniffling constantly. He was dragged into a coughing fit after a while, I pat his back and hugged him. Once he calmed down, I asked, him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I remembered that I got kicked out of Cera's apartment..."

"Why?!" I looked at him, feeling bad for him.

"I accidentally broke a vase."

"Aww, she kicked you out for that?" I sighed and continued, "She seems like a bad friend if she would kick you out for something like that. Do you wanna stay at my apartment for tonight?"

"Yes please."

I smiled at him and hugged him once more before standing up and grabbing my bag, I grabbed his backpack too and put it around my shoulder. He followed me, staying close to me as if he were scared. I put my arm around him and smiled. "Hey, it's all gonna be okay." I rubbed his shoulder and looked at him. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Once we got to my house, I didn't think he would be getting back into his ex-roommate's apartment anytime soon. He asked if he was staying here forever, and when I answered with "Maybe" He asked, "What if I break something of yours?"

"Well, I'll just replace it, not you." I hugged him and smiled, he nuzzled my shoulder and mewled. I pet his head then let go of him, "Alright, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You sure?" I tilted my head, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired, I might just go to bed."

"But tomorrow is Saturday" I looked at him curiously.

"Do you want me to stay up?"

"Kinda, I wanted to watch a movie with you."

"What kind of movie?" He tilted his head.

"A horror movie, it's okay if you think you'll be too scared to watch it, I won't judge."

"I won't be scared!" He growled and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. About halfway through the movie, I caught him with his eyes closed and his ears covered, I smiled and pulled him closer to me. He looked embarrassed, so I pet him and kissed his cheek. He gasped and bit his lip. I smiled at him. He said, "But, you're a boy." I told him that I'm gay and smiled, he told me that he was too and leant against me, I put my arm around him and smiled. I pet him and heard him purring over the violence of the horror movie. Once the movie was over, he asked, "Can I sleep with you just in case I have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, you can." I hugged him and led him to my room. He climbed onto the bed and laid down in a position where he would be facing away from me. I climbed into bed with him and laid down facing away from him. It felt nice having another warm body in my bed, I heard his breath soften with my precise ears. I turned around and climbed over him carefully to turn the lamp on the bedside dresser. I then turned off the lamp on my side of the bed and closed my eyes. This darkness allowed me to fantasise about Makoto and I. Not in any inappropriate ways but fantasising our future together. I imagined him and I cuddling together in bed, both of us on a stage in front of hundreds of people, as I was trying to become a composer and he trying to become a songwriter. Then the bad thoughts started to flood in. The fights we would have, the tears that would be shed, I imagined him running into the bathroom and locking the door, then me running after him, knocking, and waiting. I would hear him stop crying, then become worried. I would use a blank key and unlock the door, then would see him on the ground, a blank expression on his face, deep scratches across his wrists. I would collapse on the ground and start crying. My thoughts froze, I was getting too deep, way too deep. I opened my eyes and walked to the small bathroom, I turned on the light and looked at the scars on my wrists from 8th grade, I looked at myself, I was sweating. I was scared that if he stayed with me, he would have the fate that I wanted when I was younger, I sighed and turned off the light, walking back to the bed, I laid down and closed my eyes. Getting into bed had woken up Makoto without me realising. He tapped on my shoulder and asked, "Can we cuddle?" I smiled and turned around, allowing him to lay with his back to my chest. I put my arms around him and told him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Vin..." I heard him mutter a few extra words.

"What was that?"

"I... I love you..."

"I love you too."

Then, we both fell asleep in that position, and we slept well, having each other's warmth to keep the cold from creeping in.


End file.
